American Horror Story: Cloverdale sinners
by angieggjb
Summary: Cloverdale is a very small and religious town full of secrets, specially the Underwood family. What would happen if these secrets were discovered? Come along and read it
1. Chapter 1

AMERICAN HORROR STORY: CLOVERDALE SINNERS

Hi! So this is my first story; my friend and Co-writer Paola and I love American Horror Story so we decided to write this idea that came up to us, our own season, we hope you guys enjoy this story, so we present you the fan-cast for our story

CAST

EVAN PETERS…PETER UNDERWOOD

SARAH PAULSON…DEBRA UNDERWOOD (SIMMONS)

…ELEANOR UNDERWOOD

JAIMIE BREWER…MARIÓN UNDERWOOD

ZACHARY QUINTO….DR. SETH MILLER

LILY RABE….NATHALIE MILLER

…JAKE MILLER

FRANCES CONROY…MAMIE CORALINE SIMMONS

EMMA ROBERTS….BARBARA "BARBIE" STEIN

JAMES CROMWELL…..NOAH STEIN

AND JESSICA LANGE…VIRGINIA STEIN

DENIS O'HARE…J. WILSON

So We don't have a face claim for Eleanor ( We thought about Taissa, but our character is a little younger and has different physical features) and also for Jake Miller, we'll give you the names later


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again, so this is the very first chapter to this brand new story, as a reminder the events in this story are fictional …Enjoy

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

CLOVERDALE, OREGON (1996)

Miss Simmons found herself in her classroom, her last class of the day has conclude, the students have left a few minutes ago, she took the pregnancy test out of her purse and looked at it, another test with another false result, like that plus sign enjoyed making fun of her, this was her fifth test, all of them positive, none negative, she didn't know what to think, what to say any less what to do; she put her hands on the keys of the piano, put her head on her hands and took a deep breath. She was so distracted that she didn't feel the presence behind her; suddenly a pair of arms surrounded her, she gave a light jump and turned her back and saw the person behind her.

"God's sake Peter, you're scared me"! She whispered, she untangle herself from his hug" Typical fifteen years old"

"Sorry Debbie" he gave her a mischievous smile" Or should I call you Miss. Simmons? "

"It's not funny; don't make this kind of jokes, at least not here" she silence him and looked him with worried him "listen, we need to talk".

"Ok, sounds serious" he replied" should I sit down or stay still? "He joked.

"This is serious" she sounded angry "What is it with you that you can't take anything seriously?"

"Relax" he said "You don't have to get mad at me, I'm pretty sure It can't be that bad" he started to get closer, putting his hand on her hips "Just relax" he started kiss her neck "You seems tense, in fact I'm going to help you" he continued to kiss her. Her knees were starting to feel wobbly and let out a sigh, but her senses were stronger this time.

"Peter" she calls for him "Peter, stop" she told him, he ignored her and continued kissing her neck "I mean Peter, stop "she put her hands on his chest trying to push him away but he put restrain.

"Oh come on baby" he murmured against her earlobe "I haven't see you this entire week" he whined like a little boy who was being scolded "I missed you".

She was tired of this, she pushed out of her and let the truth out before she even though about it "Peter, I'm pregnant". There she said it; he looked at her, his eyes were wide open and his mouth hung open, he couldn't believe this.

"What?" was the only thing he could say "How did this happen?" she gave him a look of disbelief, he knew she was serious "Holy shit" he let out "Are you sure?" he started to stutter "I…I mean you-you didn`t use one of those…tho-those shitty pregnancy tests?" His hand were getting sweaty.

"I'm not 100% sure yet, but I took five of them already, and they were all positive; so yeah another sin for this miserable town "she remarked sarcastically, the church, she haven't even tough what would the council would say, everything would come out, her secret would be exposed, not only she would been banished from church or even town, she could be reported, the school would fire her and she definitely was going to be arrested. He looked at her, his deep brown eyes seemed a little sad.

"Come on Debbie, don't say that, babies are miracles not sins, don't be like this, It's gonna be alrigth, we're in this together".

"Alright? " She let out loud "Are you fucking kidding me? Peter, what we did It's not only a sin but is also a crime, I'm gonna be fired, and sent to jail…I think the best we can do is getting rid of it and stay away from each other for a while" she explained calmly.

"What? No,no,no,no,no " he sounded desperate "Please don't do that, please I'm begging you, look I even put myself on my knees" he kneeled in front of her and hugged her stomach where his unborn baby resided at the moment, he already loved this baby, he didn't even knew it but he loved it with his entire life, he swore he would give his life for this baby, he would even carried the weight of this world for it "Please don't do it" he whispered against her belly " Please, I wouldn't bear it, I couldn't live with myself If you do this and neither would you" he said, tears leaving his eyes.

Debbie couldn't take it anymore, she got to admit she admired this boy, he had the nerve that many people didn't have, she hasn't see that kind of spark in anyone in her 30 years of life, she knew what he was saying it was true, she was a woman of faith, she didn't agreed a 100% of the things she heard in church but she had faith, she knew this was some kind of plan that God have for her, there has to be a reason for this to be happening "Peter" she said calmly, he didn't look at her " Please stand up" she tapped his shoulder, he lifted his head and looked at her, his doe-eyed full of tears, he let go of her and stand up "I'm not going to get the abortion" he gave her a smile, that smile that she really loved, it was that smile and his maturity what attracted to her at the first place.

"I promise you that no matter what, I'll be there by your side, I'm not gonna leave you and this baby alone ever, I'm gonna protect you both for anything, I know I'm young but I know we can do this ok?" he promised, she seemed worried; he couldn't blame her, she was going to get fired, she was going to get judged by this entire town who sometimes forgot they were in the XX century his parent were going to kill him, he knew it's wasn't going to be easy but he would certainly going to try.

8 MONTHS LATER (June 1 1997)

Sunrise was getting closer, she cried out sharply as another contraction started on the heels of the last one. The tightening, burning pain wrapping itself around her belly and shooting through her back, causing her legs to tremble, she was beginning to feel the pressure radiate between her legs, as she felt the baby moving down in her pelvis and she was out; both of them; two small baby girls. She could hear them through the other side of the room, they were crying, and really loud, and they were tiny and sounded desperate, but she couldn't attend them, not now, she was exhausted and her body didn't have any amount of energy, they should be fine, their father had them.

"Good job Debbie, you were amazing, such a Pro"her mother said, she had acted as her midwife besides Peter, she was the only one who didn't reacted as shockingly as everybody else in the small town of Cloverdale, as soon as Debbie started to show, It didn't take long to people to find out and starting to ask questions about "her lover" and not mentioning the scandal that erupted in town when people found out, that the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Underwood was the baby's father, needless to say that was the last day Peter stepped a foot at that house before they left town embarrassed of his son's sins . Virginia Stein, the principal of Cloverdale's high didn't have any other choice to dispose of Miss. Simmons's position as the school music's teacher, and inform her husband about the situation; her husband, the pastor of the town's church, a very strict and severe man, he ordered her not reporting this to the police, this town was very known for Its simple and peaceful way of living, he would not allow a scandal of this magnitude being exposed to the public eye, so Virginia permitted the young boy to finish his education as she called "her Christian duty" and the two of them got vetoed of the church. Debbie was shocked but as not shocked at her 12 week of her pregnancy when she found out she wasn't having not one but two babies, a set of twins, and adding to her luck when she took her Kettering test, her results screened trisomy 21 in one of her babies.

"Debbie?" her mother called "Debbie? Are you listening to me?" she called again, her daughter looked like she was on a trance, she honestly couldn't blame her, she has just given birth, Debbie looked at her "Aren't they beautiful?" she referred about the two baby girls who finally stopped crying and were making tiny baby sounds, they were probably happy they got cleaned up and were getting snuggled up.

Debbie got back into reality and looked at her mother and then her sight wander around the room and stopped at table where she saw her boyfriend wrapping a blanket around the baby while he tried to balance the other baby in his other arm, she opened her mouth but any word left her mouth, she was feeling overwhelmed, she felt a lot of emotions through her body, but she didn't feel that one she was looking for.

"They are, they're truly are beautiful "his voice full of emotions, his heart was swelling, he felt so proud of them, all of them, Debbie made an amazing job, he loves them, since the first day he did, that hasn't changed at all, even though he has lost his parents, he wasn't going to leave them, he wouldn't dare.

"What are you guys going to name this beautiful angels?" Coraline asked, she was so thrilled about her two little grand- babies "Debbie, why don't you name them? "She gave her a smile; Debbie looked at her, her eyes looked frightened and her daughter said "I don't know what names I should give them" she looked at Peter, he wasn't very good at thinking names, so far his suggestions were horrible, so they agreed she would be the one naming them, but she was feeling stuck.

"Mom, why don't you name them?" she used as her last resort.

"Who? Me? "Coraline looked at her daughter startled by her petition.

"Yeah, come on Cora" Peter added "who better than you to name them" Cora, a brave and very sophisticated French woman who came to this country with a bag full of dreams and hopes; she looked down proudly at the two babies on his arms, each in the crook of his arms.

Cora got closer to him, she looked at the babies, they were truly beautiful, and she looked at the baby on his right arm, she was kind of floppy, had a small nose, small skin folds on the corner of her eyes and , her little tongue sticking out of her lips "Marion" she let out, then she looked at the baby on his left arm, she had a small nose just like her sister, she was frowning already just like her mother, her little fingers were moving around, closing them forming a fist "Eleanor" she gave a smile "Eleanor and Marion" looking at the recently named babies giving them a smile.

"I love it" Peter said, his voice sounded dreamy "Such beautiful names for such beautiful babies" he looked down at them "You like that girls? His voice going an octave higher "Those are your names. Debbie baby, why do you say?" He lifted up his head on her direction "Debbie?"

She didn't look at him, she just stared at the door, she started to feel uncomfortable, her mother picked on that and she knew what was going on , she understand her perfectly, giving birth was such an overwhelming experience for a lot of women, she was just adjusting, she was going to be alright.

"You know what you should do Pete?" Cora addressed him, he looked at her willing to do anything to help his family in any way "You should take the girls to their room and put them on their cots, I'm going to help Debbie clean up and change the sheets, then you should go to the kitchen and fetch a big glass of water and some pain medicine for Debbie".

"Yeah, yeah sure" he started to exit the room, he looked at her "I'll be back soon ok? I love you" he said to Debbie as he finally exited the room and he headed to the nursery across the hall of their cottage, it was fairly small, it wasn't even decorated, it only had two cots and small changing table, they only could afford these and few baby things, with Debbie's indemnification and a few dollars of her father's retirement pay, he hasn't been able of getting a job, any person in town denied him one, and Portland was almost two hours away, he only had a little bit of money when he left his parent's home and he already use it for paying the deposit of the house, he really needed to get a job. Before putting the two little newborn in her respective cots, he took a look at the window, the curtains were open and saw how the sun was coming out, showing its first peaks of sunshine, he looked down at his beautiful daughter, Eleanor and Marion, he looked at Marion and he couldn't help feeling worried about her, she read a few books about Down's syndrome and saw how there were different kinds of this syndrome, but he knew Marion was going to be a tough cookie, and how Eleanor with that little frowning was already showing signs of determination, he trusted they were going to be fine, he would make sure of it, they were going to have the best life he could give them " See that girls?" he referred about the dawn " It means the beginning of a brand new day; and you know what this means?" he asked them, like they were going to answer them " It means the beginning of a path to a better life".

But things were going to get worse before they were better.

A/N 2: So, that's it for now, first chapter is done, we would like to apologize if we made any mistakes, English is not our main language, if you guys have any suggestions or advises leave us comments, please be gentle we're only human…thank you so much for reading.


End file.
